


Bad Girls

by ll72



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Moms, Bad teens, Don't read unless you want to read explicit sex acts, F/F, Hardcore Sex, Lesbian, Orgy, Sex Toys, Sex story, You've been warned., not safe for work, seriously don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Hanna and Mona are caught shoplifting by Veronica and Pam....





	Bad Girls

"Is that Hanna Marin over there?"

Veronica Hastings raised her eyes from the blouse she'd been looking at and followed Pam Fields gaze across the boutique floor to where two teens were standing. Her friend was right, the blonde one, was her daughter's old friend, Hanna. It must have been a year, perhaps even longer since Veronica had seen the blonde, Spencer's small coterie of friends had fallen apart after the mysterious vanishing of their Queen Bee. In the interval however, the once chubby blonde seemed to have lost weight round her tummy and chin and then put some on in all the right places, her tits larger and more curved under her tight top and her ass look especially svelte and sweet under her jeans.

"She must be sixteen now," murmured Veronica.

Her friend Pam thought it was a literal question rather than a metaphorical point, "She is, the same age as the others." She too was admiring the sexy blonde and also casting eyes at her equally hot friend, "Who's she with?"

"Mona Vanderwaal," Veronica replied. She darker skinned sexpot hadn't been part of the gang, but Veronica recognised her from Spelling Bee contests and school plays where she'd vainly tried to outshine Spencer and Alison. She too seemed to have bloomed over the year, gone was the goofy girl with the nineteen-forties spectacles and in her place was a hot young woman with glowing red lips and a body which could stop cars in the road. 

"Couldn't you just imagine sticking your strap-on into one of their cute little fuckholes," Veronica said quietly to her friend.

Pam flicked past a couple of tops on the hangars, ignoring them and concentrating on the two teen's across the way, "I could," she replied her voice husky with lust.

Even though there daughters had drifted away from each other Pam and Veronica had remained in touch, even without the girls they had things in common - mainly a deep, love for hot pussy. Over coffee or shopping they often relived past conquests and mentioned current desires and more than once had ended up in bed with each other, fucking away whilst their unaware daughters were slaving at school or out at the Mall. Both continued to stare at the two teens in admiration, their imaginings running riot in their heads. Suddenly Hanna jerked her head round and for a moment the Veronica thought she had seen her looking, but then she saw that the teen was stuffing a top into her bag. "Naughty, naughty," she murmured with a smile at Pam.

"They are bad girls," her friend replied. The two teens swiftly walked off, heading over to the make-up counter. At a discreet distance Pam and Veronica followed, both women admiring the views of the teen's hot behinds as they strode across the floor. At the counter Hanna engaged the shop assistant in conversation. Whilst she was distracted Mona was dropping a couple of tubes of lipstick into her bag. Pam shook her head, "Criminal."

Veronica smiled and gave a small nudge, her head gently inclining towards a store guard, who might have been overweight, but was still eagle-eyed at spotting shoplifters. His gaze was fixed on the teens and from his expression he'd seen exactly what they were doing, he reached for his radio and spoke into it. Pam sighed, "That's a shame, I was thinking we could see where they were going next and follow them there to admire those cute little tushies."

"You still want to see those tushies butt naked?" her friend smiled.

"Of course," Pam said.

"Well, I can't guarantee, but I have a plan," Veronica said, "Let's just keep our eyes on them."

It seemed Hanna and Mona had finished at the lipstick counter as they innocently walked away, chattering between themselves unaware that they were being followed by a security guard and two horny lesbians. The two teenagers continued on their shoplifting spree, helping themselves to some lingerie ("sexy stuff" Pam murmured to her friend) as well as another top and some skirts ("they'd look good in those," Veronica said, Pam replied, "better out of them" with a smile). All the time the security guard was tracking them like a panther stalking his prey, just keeping out of sight and seeming to the unaware eye to be walking randomly. Veronica, as a lawyer, knew he was waiting for the teen's to step outside the shop - inside they could still claim they were going to pay. 

After a few minutes the two teens turned and walked to the entrance. Pam and Veronica waited until the security guard had followed them and then followed him. A middle-aged woman was standing just outside the entrance. As soon as the two teen's stepped out she intercepted them. She had a smile on her face, but it wasn't friendly, "Hi. I'm the store manager. Could I ask to see in your bags?"

Veronica saw Hanna and Mona turn, as if considering running, but the security guard was fast approaching them from behind and the two girls were trapped. They had no choice, slowly as if the bags were made of springy rubber that had to be pried apart they opened the bags. The Manager reached in and pulled out a top.

"Hi, is there a problem," Veronica stepped forward, "Veronica Hastings, of Hastings, Hastings and Drew," she named the legal firm she worked for, set up by her ex-husbands' grandfather and great-uncle. 

She looked at the teen girls and then at the manager holding one of the offending items. The Manager coughed, politely trying to suggest it was none of Veronica's business, "They've stolen this."

"I think there's been some confusion," said Veronica in her best legal voice, "Myself and Pam have just been taking our young friends shopping for Hanna's birthday. I think the girls thought we'd already paid for their items." she pulled out her credit card, "There's no problem, I'll pay for them now."

It was a lie, and from the look of disbelief on the guard and manager's face, an obvious one. However Veronica could also see the manager weighing up the options; take the money and let the two shoplifters go pretending they were innocent. Or accuse one of Rosewood's most respected and successful attorneys of lying and almost certainly still see the teen's go free, this time after a long and bruising battle with the courts. She smiled, "Of course," she gestured inside, "I'll take you to the checkout."

Hanna and Mona gave the two older woman looks of pure appreciation, before quickly following them in like two naughty girls following mother. It didn't take long for Veronica to pay and whilst the cost of the items might seem a lot to a sixteen year old to a qualified lawyer on six figures it barely rated as chump change. The manager watched them all leave the store. As soon as they were safely out Hanna turned to Veronica, "Thanks for that. We meant to pay, we forgot."

Veronica raised her eyebrows to indicate disbelief and Pam smiled as if she'd just been told a very long and not very convincing story. "I see, I'm sure you did."

Hanna and Mona looked a little embarrassed, stopping and staring at their shoes. Veronica quickly stepped in, she wasn't interested in giving the teen's lessons about stealing, she wasn't their Mom. "It doesn't matter. I paid for them."

"Do you want them back?" asked Mona, a touch nervously.

"No," Veronica shook her head. She smiled at the two teen's, "But why don't you come back to my house and try them on, show me and Pam what I've bought." 

The two teens looked at each other and then Mona said nervously, "Okay then."

*

It had been a long time since Hanna had been in Spencer's room, but in essentials it hadn't changed - it was still way too neat, with lots of books which defined boredom and with a complete lack of fashion or music magazines to flick through. The shoplifted clothes lay on the bed, short skirts, cropped vests and naughty matching panty and bra sets looked out of place. She looked nervously at Mona as her friend undressed, "Do you think this is a lesbian pick-up? Are they wanting to have sex with us?"

Mona paused, her bra half off, "I don't know. It could be that you're an old friend of Spencer and Em's and they stepped in."

"Wouldn't they just have told us off and threatened to tell our Moms, rather than ask us back here?" Hanna asked.

Mona pulled off her bra and shrugged, making her titties juggle delightfully, "I don't know." She pulled on the vest, it was tight against her chest, especially with nothing underneath. "You're not nervous?"

"I thought I was going to die when we were stopped," said Hanna which she knew wasn't quiet answering the question she'd been asked.

Her friend stopped and smiled, "This is what we've been talking about for ages, a couple of older women to show us what a woman is all about."

"Yeah, I mean I'm in to that. I'm just not sure whether they're interested or not and I don't want to make a wrong move," Hanna said.

"I've a plan, just follow my lead," Mona smiled, "Have I ever led you astray?"

As the shoplifting had been Mona's idea it was probably best not to answer that question so Hanna just nodded and undressed, changing into the skirt and top. She went over and stood with Mona in front of Spencer's mirror. They both did look hot, the short skirts high up their thighs and the tops so short their taut bellies were both exposed and stretched so tight that you could see neither teen was wearing a bra. Mona squeezed her friend's hand, "Let's do this, let's get ourselves laid - lesbian style."

Hanna nodded and followed Mona down to the main room. The two older women were sitting on a couple of couches, drinking tea from china cups. They both looked up as the teens entered. "This is what we bought to wear when we sneak into clubs," Mona said and paraded haughtily round the room, striding like she owned the place, her ass wiggling and her hips swaying. Hanna followed her, automatically falling into the same fashion parade style, a hand on her hip and a sexual smile on her face. She kept her eyes ahead, not looking at either of the women as she strutted round, but she could sense their eyes following her, hopefully mentally undressing her at the same time. She ended up back at the door to the stairway, leaning against Mona and trying to look like she was auditioning for a slutty edition of Vogue. 

"So what do you think?" Mona purred.

"Very fashionable," Pam said raising her cup to her lips to cover a smile.

"I'd certainly think about wearing them myself if I was sixteen again," Veronica's head moved up and down as she looked at the teens.

"We've got more," said Mona, quickly taking Hanna by the hand and leading her upstairs. She began to undress, glancing at her friend as Hanna pulled off her top, "They're interested."

"Do you know or just hope?" Hanna said.

"Somewhere in between," said Mona. She was naked within moments and getting into the bra and panties she'd stolen. Hanna did the same, the two sets were similar except Hanna had gone for black, whilst Mona had felt red matched her skin tone better. The bra and panties were so lacy that you could almost see through the net covering to the skin beneath. The sexiness of the garments wasn't hindered by the fact the panties only covered half their butt-cheeks and the bras both boosted their boobs up whilst showing plenty of cleavage, covering the nipples and a bit of breast to the side, whilst leaving much of the middle and top exposed. Hanna looked in the mirror again, she'd definitely fuck herself and Mona. If this failed and Pam and Veronica weren't interested she'd suggest she and her friend experiment on each other - it might not be as hot as with an experienced older woman, but it would salve the itch beneath the panties the blonde felt. Mona grinned confidently, "Let's go knock them dead."

Again the two teens strutted around the room, the two older women staring at them with unconcealed lust. As she twisted in front of Veronica and wiggled her ass in the direction of the older woman Hanna knew that Mona was right, Veronica and Pam wanted them both. She was therefore more than a little surprised when after their circle of the room Mona grabbed her hand and said to the two Milfs, "We just have one more thing to show you."

Safe in Spencer's room Hanna looked at her friend, "We haven't got anything else, this is all the clothes we stole."

"All the clothes," Mona grinned and held up two tubes of lip gloss, "Not all we lifted. Now strip and put this on."

Hanna took the tube of gloss that her friend proffered her and unclipped the bra. Standing in front of the mirror she applied the gloss, turning her lips a deep shade of bright red, like she was a well fed vampire. She turned to Mona, who was totally naked without even underwear and busy sliding her lipstick over her plump, sexy lips. "So what are we wearing?"

There was a moment's silent whilst Mona finished her painting and then she turned and smiled at Hanna, briefly glancing down at the sexy panties, "Nothing, Han, we're showing off the lipstick."

For a moment Hanna was shocked and then she felt deeply horny, and ready to have her first lesbian experience. She removed her panties and stood in front of the mirror. She looked hot with her brand new belly button ring and her pussy freshly shaved this morning so only a tiny landing strip of hair was left, her puppy weight had gone and her hips and boobs had become womanly and sexy. Beside her Mona looked equally attractive, her brown skin flawless and her mouth even redder than Hanna's as she lifted up her round tits to jiggle them gently. She smiled in the mirror, "You ready?"

"Totally," Hanna replied. 

The two naked teens walked down the stairs and into the room. They certainly got Veronica and Pam's attention, both women stopping their conversation and putting their cups down as the nude teens walked into the room. Mona continued forward, standing in between Veronica and Pam, Hanna followed her lead, stopping still and putting her hand on the other hip to her friend, but copying the same cocksure and arrogant, but sultry and sexy, pose. "Do you like the lip gloss?" Mona asked.

"Is it non-smudge?" asked Pam with a smile.

"Why don't we find out?" Mona asked and moved to sit on the older woman's knee.

Veronica leaned forward and grabbed Hanna's behind, twisting the teen and pulling her forwards. Hanna gave a sound somewhere between a shriek and a giggle, but allowed herself to pull towards and onto the older woman's knee. "Nice lip gloss," the lawyer said.

"Wanna taste it?" Hanna giggled and shuffled her naked ass on the other woman's pants. 

Veronica's mouth closed in on hers and for the first time Hanna kissed another woman sexually. It was nice, better than nice... great, fantastic, absolutely out of the world wonderful. Her lips trembled and shivered as her jaw moved slowly up down, working her mouth against Veronica's. The older woman's tongue moved forward, like a cobra waiting to strike and then pounced, pushing at Hanna and darting into her. The blonde teen quivered even more as Veronica's hand went on her thigh, gently prising them apart, before finding her pussy. She stroked at the virgin mound, her fingers lightly brushing over the lips and trailing the slit between. Hanna kissed back even more excitedly, opening her legs wider to encourage the older woman. from the corner of her eyes she could see that Mona was equally enthused, making out passionately with Pam, there hands slipping and sliding over each other's waists and thighs as their mouths closed together.

"Oh," Hanna gave a surprised little start as Veronica's finger pushed between her slit lips. It wasn't the first time something had been up there, her own fingers and a couple of dildos she kept hidden at the bottom of her drawers, had worked their way down. But it was the first time someone else had done it.

Veronica smiled at her and kissed her once again, before drawing back, "Your pussy is so hot, I can't resist."

"Okay," blushed Hanna, "I like it."

"Good," said Veronica and leaned into kiss her again. Her finger pressed down, further in, making the naked blonde quiver. 

The older woman seemed to know exactly what to do as her other hand was on Hanna's boob, squeezing it sensually. The teen shuddered in pleasure and broke her kiss, her head moving backwards so that she was looking up at the ceiling. "Oooohh," she moaned pleasurably. Veronica's mouth moved to the teen's throat to passionately kiss and mouth at the smooth skin, sending further waves of excitement rushing through her.

"Mmnnn, ooohhhh," across the room Mona moaned as she too was fingered, her naked body jerking and jiggling on Pam's knee and, from the look on her face, enjoying every second. As Hanna watched her friend reached to Pam's blouse and began to undo it.

The blonde followed her lead. She spread her legs wider to show that Veronica shouldn't stop. Then she reached forward and began to undo the buttons on the older woman's blouse. She'd never realised how tricky it is to pop a button through it's hole if you're shaking and having your throat kissed, licked and suckled at the same time. Each button seemed to take four, five, even six seconds, before it was open. But the result was worth it as Veronica's blouse opened and her bra encased tits came into view.

"Let me show you what to do," purred Veronica, lifting her lips from Hanna's neck. When she brought her mouth down again she went lower, opening around Hanna's tit and closing once the nipple was in. Her teeth gently closed on the nub, grating against it as the tip of her tongue tickled the top. The teat was stiff and erect, sending little messages of excitement whizzing to Hanna's brain. 

"Ooohhh," the blonde moaned and arched her back, her own hand reaching down to stroke, first at the back of Veronica's hand as it moved back and forth and then at her own clit. The older woman tugged the titty, pulling at the nub and swallowing more, slurping it gently. Hanna groaned in pleasure and the Milf moved breasts, giving the second the same loving treatment as its twin. The Milf's fingers continued to sweep inside the teen, diving into the slick slot and leaving it dripping with juice. Hanna groaned again, sure she was in heaven.

Veronica pulled back licking her lips. Hanna gave another groan, though this time it was of disappointment as the older woman's fingers left her pussy. She glanced over to Mona and Pam, the two of them were making out passionately, Pam lying on top of the naked teen and stroking her cunt as she mouthed her. Hanna looked back at her own pick-up to see Veronica was reaching behind her back to unclip her bra. She pushed the blouse back to Hanna could see her tits and smiled, "So your turn to lick my boobs."

"Yes," Hanna nodded eagerly and bowed forward. Her mouth latched to the near-side tit and she began to lick the nipple, running her tongue round the puffy skin before slipping over the hardening nub. Veronica gave a whinny of appreciation and ran a hand through Hanna's hair, with the other hand she began to undo her slacks and slide a hand in. As Hanna's tongue moved quicker the hand started to move under the pants, the knuckles making little dents in the cloth as they moved. Knowing that the older woman was masturbating a foot from her face was a big turn on to the teenager and she licked harder and quicker, before taking the tit in her mouth and starting to suck.

"Oooohhh," Veronica moaned, her body quivering. Hanna wasn't sure whether it was due to her mouth or the older woman's fingers, but she was sure that even if it was the latter it wouldn't have happened with out her. she switched boobs, briefly glancing over at her friend to see that she was still underneath Pam, though the older woman had now removed her top so they were tit to tit as they made out. Then the blonde's mouth was on Veronica again and all she could see was the older woman as she slurped and sucked the tittie with enthusiasm. "Oooohhh," Veronica shuddered, "Ooooohhh Hanna, you're doing so well."

She twisted and arched, her body lifting from the couch as if the passion was levitating her. Hanna sucked greedily, she was rubbing her own pussy as she did, making herself quiver and quake with lust. Her mouth was dry with lust, but she carried on lapping at the tit, her tongue drawing hot circles round the nub and her lips then closing in on it to swallow it up. Her pussy was soaking, the cum smearing over her labia as her finger worked back and forth.

Gently Veronica pushed her head back so that their eyes locked. The older woman smiled, "Have you ever eaten pussy?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

Hanna nodded, she did so much. She'd dreamt so often of having her face between another woman and licking at her snatch and now it seemed the sweet dream was about to come true. Veronica stood and shrugged off her blouse. The teen watched entranced as her pants followed and within seconds her panties, her shaven pussy seeming to stare at Hanna and beckon her in. Veronica got back down on the couch and spread her legs open, "At your own speed Hanna, there's no hurry."

There was to Hanna as she tried to control her rising excitement.. She got down on her knees and shuffled between the older woman's legs. Veronica's thighs spread open and pink hole appeared as her lips split. It seemed to be calling out to Hanna. The blonde brushed her hair back to stop it falling in her eyes and then went down. She had no guidance on what to do apart from a few lesbian movies that she and Mona had watched, but she started to lick with her tongue at the hole, running round the walls in a small circle. It seemed to work as Veronica gave a moan of pleasure and the couch squeaked as the older woman pressed her fists down onto it. Hanna's tongue continued to circle and then to sweep, up and down, in and out, finding the creases and folds in the tunnel wall and sliding into the grooves.

"Oooohhh," Veronica moaned and Hanna briefly looked up. The older woman was looking down at her, fierce concentration on her face, as if all that mattered was the teen's tongue. Hanna returned to the lick, but this time she brought her thumb into play, finding the older woman's clitoral hood and rubbing at vigorously. She was rewarded with a squeal from the Milf and the taste of cum filled her mouth.

"We'll join you," Hanna looked up as Pam led Mona over. The Milf had stripped off so that she was as naked as everyone else, she looked hot, possibly not as hot as Veronica but still Mona had got a really sex Mom to loose her virginity too. Pam sat down, literally next to Veronica so that their legs were touching. Mona gave Hanna a 'told you so smile' and dropped down between Pam's legs. Hanna watched as her friend went down on Pam, licking enthusiastically and then she returned to Veronica, her tongue driving out.

"OOoohhh," Veronica moaned.

"Uuurrrhhh," grunted Pam.

The couch squeaked as both women shuddered as the two teens lapped. Their youthful tongues swept down the pussy holes, exploring and stimulating them at the same time, lapping and cleaning the cum and producing more of it. The older women jerked and gasped, the two teen's gifted amateurs between their legs. Hanna sent her tongue as deep as she could, pushing her face against the wet cunt and taking in the womanly aroma of fresh twat, it was delicious in taste and smell. "Ooohhh, yesssss," grunted Veronica, her body almost lifting off.

"Mmmmmnnn," the sound was subtly different from before and Hanna raised her eyes whilst keeping her tongue going. The sight before her was a real turn on. Pam and Veronica had turned their heads towards each other and were locking lips passionately, kissing each other as they were pleasured below. It made Hanna so excited that she reached down and started to stroke her own pussy, whilst licking Veronica with even more vigour, her tongue going like a piledriver. The two women above her kissed even more passionately, their hands over each other's titties squeezing and rubbing them. "MMmnnnn, uurrhhh," they continued to breath excitedly, breaking the kiss long enough to pant and gasp and throw their heads back in ecstatic pleasure. "Ohhhhhh, mmnnnnn."

Hanna felt a hand touching her thigh and trying to slide between. It was Mona. Not stopping her licking Hanna shuffled her legs further open and then took her friend's hand to guide it to her slot. They'd sometimes talked about fooling around with each other, but both had decided that they wanted to be with someone more experienced their first time. It was strange how things turned out... Hanna moved to return the favour, threading her arm under two shaking Milf legs and between the thighs of her friend. She found the pussy and began to rub and play with it, the wetness warm against her tips.

"Mmmnnn, oooooohhh," Veronica and Pam were shuddering with excitement, their hips jerking, grinding their Milf pussies at the cunt hungry teen's. Hanna felt a hand on her head, pushing her down, it felt more like Pam's than Veronica but she wasn't able to look up to see. It didn't matter, the push just encouraged her to lick harder and faster, her finger and thumb playing with the clit at the same time.

"Aaaarrrhhh, yesssss, aaaaargghh," the squeals from Veronica were so loud she must have finished making out with Pam. Hanna slurped at the older woman, making sure she enjoyed every second.

"Aaaaarrghhh, fuuucckkk, fuuuuckkk," Pam wasn't quiet either, showing that Mona was doing just a good job as her friend. Hanna stroked the other teen's cunt, feeling the lips quiver at her touch.

"AAaaarrrghh, yessssss, aaaaarrgghh," Veronica and Pam were bucking and rocking so much that the couch was at serious risk of destruction. They were also both on the cusp and Hanna and Mona's tongue was driving them over it. There was a shriek from Pam and the pressure on Hanna's head vanished. She didn't stop though, the teen's tongue ploughing into the juicy pussy in a frenzy of laps and slurps. Veronica shrieked, her body seeming to tense like a iron and relax like elastic, "Aaaaarrrghhhh, yesssssss, aarrrrrrggghhh."

Hanna pulled her head up, to see Mona had done the same, cum glistening on her friend's red lips. "Was I alright?" she asked innocently.

"You sure you've not been practising?" said Veronica in answer and Pam nodded to show she'd had the licking of a lifetime as well.

"Just gifted" smiled Mona and stood up, seating herself on Pam's knee. 

Hanna did the same, her back to her friend, but so close they were rubbing. She leant down and kissed Veronica's with the same cum soaked lips she'd just had down by the woman's pussy. Veronica kissed her back, her tongue sliding over Hanna's and tasting the juice from the cunt. Their hands moved slowly over each other, exploring. 

The two teens and Milfs made out for a few more minutes, allowing the older women to get their equilibrium back and for the younger ones to show what else they could do with their tongues. Veronica pulled her mouth back and smiled, "So do two you want to come upstairs and we can strap-on fuck those hot little cunts of yours on my bed?"

"Both of us?" asked Mona, turning towards Veronica.

It was Pam who answered, "The bed can take it. You won't be the first we've taken some sexy young women upstairs and fucked together." She paused and then added, "You may be the hottest."

Mona swivelled on Pam's knee and Hanna turned her head to face her, "What about it Han? Shall we go upstairs."

"Does a fish need a bicycle?" said Hanna and then realising she'd muddled her metaphor, added, "Yes."

Veronica took hold off her hand and even though it was her house let Pam and Mona lead the way. Pam mustn't have been boasting about them having doing this before as she led them straight to Veronica's room and over to a cupboard. Opening a drawer she pulled out a strap-on which she passed to Veronica and then took one out herself. They were both near ten inches with a thick girth and Hanna wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared, so she settled for a little of both.

"Where do you want us?" Mona asked, looking at the double bed.

"If you both get as near as you can to the centre, we don't want you to roll off," said veronica as she hoisted the toy up her thighs.

"And don't worry about being too close either," smiled Pam.

Getting on the bed the two teens lay so close together they were touching, in fact as they spread their legs open Hanna's went over Mona. The dark skinned teen reached out and took Hanna's hand, "I can't believe this, we're going to lose our virginity together, that's so hot bestie."

"I know," Hanna squeezed her bff's hand, "and I can't wait."

The mattress rolled under them as Veronica and Pam got on the bed, crawling towards the hot fuckholes like cheetahs stalking their prey. The two teen girls giggled and reached up to take the older woman and hug them as their Milf's mouths came down and connected with theirs. The teen's tongues pressed and probed up into agape mouths as the older woman's hands went down to the juicy holes and spread them apart. They slid the toys in slowly, allowing Hanna and Mona to realise the length.

"Uurrrhhh," Hanna groaned in pleasure as she was penetrated, her head went back against the quilt and her leg stroked over Mona, who was quivering as she too was opened by her lover's toy. Veronica raised herself and came down again, sliding the dildo in deeper. Beside her Pam was replicating her movements, the Milfs not actually moving in unison, but being so close it seemed they were. Hanna moaned again, her hands sliding over the top of Veronica's back, her fingers finding the vertebrae and running down the arching spine. 

"OOoooohhh, yessss," beside Hanna Mona gasped and rose her hips to meet her new lover, her body shuddering with pleasure. Hanna shuddered herself, her body rising as well to slam her pussy up at the hard slamming dick. Her back arched and her hands slipped from the older woman to land on the bedding gripping it hard. Mona was rocking the bed next to her, her cries getting louder and more passionate, "Aaaaaarrrghh, yessss, oooohhhh, urrrrhhhh, more, yes, more!"

Hanna knew how her friend felt, the sensation of the plastic dick in her pussy was explosive, much better than the DIY dildoing she'd done before. It was going deeper and harder and faster, pounding down the slick tunnel and filling it with pleasure. Mona squeaked again, legs shivering and shuddering and her hands slipping from Pam's back. One of them found Hanna's, gripping her fingers tightly, just as Veronica drove the dildo all the way in. Hanna squealed and squeezed back at her friend, it was so special to be loosing her lesbian virginity next to her best friend, it was the thing besties did. Veronica pounded down hard, slamming the toy in violently. Hanna squeaked and gasped, "Fuck, fuck, oh my God, yessss, fuck!"

With four fucking lesbians on it the bed was rocking like a raft on a stormy ocean, the headboard banging the wall like an open shutter in a storm. The quilts and sheets were awry and ruffled, dragged up and around the two teens like dunes in a desert. The two older woman hammered down, their hands palm down next to the teen's and their naked tits bouncing and banging at the two cuties beneath them. Hanna and Mona was squealing and gasping, the dildos slamming them into a state of constant orgasmic bliss. Every thrust sending blasts of pleasure through them that would steadily growing in intensity and send them over a cum cliff, leading them to shriek like banshees on speed, "Aaaarrrggghhh, yessssss, fuuuckkkk, yessssss, aaaaaarggggghhh!" Orgasm after orgasm tore through them, leaving them shivering and shredded in its wake, but needing more.

"Let's do it doggy-style," Veronica paused, her face flushed and sweaty.

"Yes," nodded Hanna, willing to do anything that meant the pleasure could continue.

"Us as well," said Pam to Mona.

Turning round to face the mirror (which Hanna thought was extra kinky though she wasn't sure whether it was her or Mona who thought of it or whether they both moved in unison) the two teens got onto hands and knees, still so close together they were touching. The pair of Milfs moved behind them, Hanna could see their smiling reflections in the mirror with their sexy tits and firm strap-ons, so under control. Hanna was so turned-on and hot, she had dreamt of being fucked by an older woman and so far the reality wasn't a disappointment. She wiggled her tushie invitingly, "Come fuck me," she giggled.

"And me," Mona purred beside her, reaching under her body to her pussy and prying the hole open between her fingers.

"Shall we fuck them some more?" Pam smiled at her friend.

"It's certainly tempting," Veronica grinned back.

The two teens wiggled some more, Hanna joining her friend's pose and opening her pussy to show Veronica the pink goodness within. The two Milfs grinned at each other, "I'm in," replied Pam and Veronica nodded as they both took hold of their dildos and pushed them into the waiting wanton holes.

Hanna let out a satisfied moan as the hard dick was pushed into her slick cunt. It took seconds and only a couple of thrusts before Veronica had the rhythm again and was hammering it fast and deep into teen twat. The older woman rested one hand on Hanna's waist and with the other lightly swatted the blonde's butt, making the cheeks redden and wiggle and Hanna giggle with lust. "Harder, harder, ram that dick all the way into my cunt."

Beside her Mona rocked back and forth, her hands gripped on the bed. Hanna could feel her friend's warm skin as they brushed against each other and in the mirror she could see her friend's face, as contorted with pleasure as her own. Above them the two older woman thumped in hard and fast, slamming the toys deep. Suddenly Hanna could see Veronica's head turn towards Pam and lean in, the other woman turning and doing the same. They slowed down the fucking of the teen's a little as they kissed. Hanna shouldn't have found it a turn-on, especially as the ramming of her twat eased, but it was, there was something hot about her and her best friend's new lovers making out as they fucked them that made Hanna quiver in excitement. She glanced at Mona in the mirror, her friend too seemed fascinated, staring at the older woman's reflection and licking her lips.

The kiss broke and the two Mom's pounded hard at the sweet young holes, slamming their dildos deep as Mona and Hanna squealed in passionate ecstasy. The bed rocked and the teens quivered, squeaks coming from them both. Hanna could see veronica's hands reached for her butt, feel the squeeze of fingers and thumbs digging into her cheeks, pulling and pressing the round flesh. The older woman started to slow, smiling. "Why don't you and Mona kiss. It's so sexy to watch, especially when fucking you."

Pam nodded enthusiastically, "You should. You'll enjoy it as well." 

Both Milfs slowed down, keeping them pumping to a more moderate level as Hanna and Mona looked at each other. Mona shrugged and smiled, "I'm up for it if you are."

"Yes, I am," Hanna nodded.

The two teenagers leant into each other, opening their mouths as they met. "That's sexy," said Veronica from behind as she slid her dildo in deep. Hanna agreed, there was something very, very hot about sliding her tongue over Mona's as both of them got their slick slots filled with plastic dick; it felt taboo and naughty and wonderfully sexual. She closed her eyes and slipped her mouth round Mona's, sensing the other teen's lips trembling against her and feeling the touch of the teen tongue as Mona pushed back. From behind her Veronica purred "Oh that's so hot, keep at it."

As she was kissing and being banged Hanna was equally enjoying the touch of Veronica's hands on her ass, the more experienced lesbian massaging and kneading her round rump, gently pulling the globes apart. Her thumb slid over the sphincter, the first time anyone had ever touched Hanna there, even by accident and Hanna quivered. She paused kissing for a second, bringing her head back in surprise at what happened next.

Mona looked at her, not sure what was happening and if she'd done something wrong, "What...?" she started and then stopped, her mouth opening as she gave a little squeak. 

In the mirror Hanna could see the two Mom's smiling as they pushed the top of their fingers into the cherry tight anuses of the two teens. Veronica slipped her spare hand on Hanna's buttock, rubbing the cheek sensually. "I can stop if you want," she purred, "or you could carry on kissing."

She'd judged Hanna well, the teen turned back to Mona and leant in. The kiss became even more exciting as she and her friend had their asses fingered in unison, their tongues slipping and slathering over each other as digits probed their butts, mouths moving and lips opening as their anal tunnels were gently, but relentlessly, expanded. The kissing got more frenzied and excited as the Milf's fingers went deeper, going in past the first knuckle and twisting round, turning like a stuck screw until the second knuckle was in. All the time the Mom's were still sliding their large strap-on dildos in and out of the teen's cunts, juice trickling from the wet holes.

"How about we swap holes now and bang your hot little asses?" even though Pam said it the words were meant both for Mona and Hanna. 

"Mmmnnn," Hanna gave what she was thought was a nod, as she carried on kissing Mona, enjoying the hotness of her friend and knowing that the women fucking them both were also enjoying the show. She gave a wiggle of her butt, trying to bounce the cheeks together in what she hoped was the universal sign for 'fuck my ass'. It probably wasn't but Veronica still pulled her finger out of the hole and pushed the toy's tip in, easing it past the rosebud and opening the first half-inch of entrance. Hanna vaguely thought that was probably her anal cherry officially popped and slid her tongue at Mona.

"This is such a tight ass," moaned Veronica and pushed deeper.

"This one as well, but so hot and sexy," Pam groaned.

The two teens broke their kisses, their eyes widening as the dong were propelled deeper into tunnels, the walls stretching and expanding, soreness merging with pleasure. The Milfs pulled back and pushed forward, sending the dicks deeper. "Aaahh, aaaahhh," the two teen's squeaked as their butts were tore into. It wasn't agonising, not burning, but it was sore, a dull background pain and discomforting as well, the walls being pushed back and the hole being filled like something was being poured in there. But above all it was exciting and orgasm inducing, Hanna feeling the blissful waves of pleasure tearing down her hole, scattering through her body until as they dissipated into her fingers and toes with a delightful tingle. She turned and kissed Mona again, sliding her tongue over her friend's as the dildos went deeper.

"Mmmmmnnn, such a delightful butt," Veronica slammed again, driving the dildo deeper.

"Mona's as well," Pam said.

The two teen's locked their lips round each other, their tongues probing in. Their bodies gently shook as they were bounced from behind, their thighs and sides brushing against each other and their fingers touching so close they were almost interlocking. Juice dripped from Hanna, sliding out of her hole and over her lips. Her ass was still stretching and sore, but it didn't seem to matter, not when the dildo's thrust was making her feel so sexual and hot. She slid her tongue round her friend's. From the corner of her eye she could see Pam and Veronica coming together, the two older women slowing to a gentle pace as their mouths opened and they began to kiss. The room was filled with the sound of making out, slurps and muffled sighs. Pam and Veronica slowed further, coming to a halt, their dildos encased half-way down the teen's butts. They kissed harder and Mona and Hanna did the same, a four way connection of lust.

The interlude continued for a few minutes and during it Hanna found she was gradually getting used to the interloper in her butt. Her hand slid under her belly and she began to rub her pussy, wondering what it would feel like when the dildo was all the way down and hammering the cunt walls from behind. The thought turned her on a lot and she slipped a finger into her hole, pleasuring herself and turning the pleasure outwards to Mona.

"Let's butt-fuck these hot butts," Veronica said, as she and Pam split again. She reached down for Hanna's waist, grabbing her like she was an frisky bronco. Within moments the fucking moved from glacial to avalanche, the Milfs thrusting hard and deep.

"Aaarrrgghhh, urrrhhhh," the two teen's were rocked forward, their kiss breaking. Not that Hanna was complaining, now her ass was used to the dick she was loving it. It was pushing deeper at her hole, stretching it and advancing into literally virgin territory. Even the ache from her elasticated tunnel didn't matter, she now knew how temporary it was and how her ass would soon be not just used to it, but loving it. The older woman gripped her harder and slammed in. Soon Hanna could feel Veronica's thighs slapping at her as the toy went in. Beside her Mona was squealing and rocking, crying out in enjoyment as she too took a large dildo all the way down her anal passage. "Aaaarrghhh, uuurrrhhh, aaarrrgghh," the two teens squealed and squeaked together in a chorus of ecstasy.

The two Milfs upped their game, slamming the dildos all the way down and rocking their younger lovers like church bells on a Sunday, smashing them forward and back. The bed creaked and groaned, unused to such treatment. Hannah gripped the quilt, squeezing her fingers into the material as every muscle seemed to tense. "Aaarrrrghhh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck my ass."

"Yesssss," shrieked Mona, "I want that cock, butt-bang my hot hole, ram it harder, aaaaarggghhh yesssss."

"Yes, yes, yes," panted Pam, whilst Veronica just grunted and hammered, her eyes fixated on the bouncing butt cheeks she was spearing between. The two older women were red and flushed, sweating as they hammered as hard and deep as they could. Their boobs bounced and jerked, jumping up and down, like over enthusiastic puppies. They held the teen's waists, using them as levers and hitting the hole with a skill born of practice. Every hammering hit was magic, to them and to the two younger women, a blast of pleasure which flowed from Milf to teen and back again.

"Aaaarrrghh, yessss, oooohhh God, this is so good. OOoohhh give it me deeper," squealed Hanna. She knew that she was going to become an anal lesbian fiend, desperate for strap-ons to pound her hot ass all the time; she had never known pleasure like it. She raised her head and screamed like she was a wolf under a full moon. The orgasms tore through her, so intense and powerful that she barely recovered from one before another would hit her with the force of a car crashing into a wall. "AAaarrrrghh, my God, I'm cumming, I'm cumming."

Veronica didn't pause, but continued to pound the back hole like she owned it. Hanna came and came again, her skin red as the blood rushed beneath like a looking down on city's highways in rush hour. She could feel the heat from Mona, the other teen's sweaty body continuing to brush against her. The two teens slammed forward at the same time as the older women thrust into them and screamed again, "AAAarrrghhh, fuuckkk, yesssss."

Cum dripped from four pussies, staining the bedding with girl juice. Hanna had never been so wet before, sure she'd leaked girl cum from fingers and from her dildo, but this was the first time it was literally dripping out from her cunt, her labia lips soaked with juice. She squealed again, shrieking her pleasure and ran her hand fast over her pussy. More cum covered her palm and fingers, covering them in a warm delicious feeling. She worked harder and faster, her hand moving as fast as the toy in her butt. Mona wriggled and giggled beside her, their naked bodies together. The toys hammered harder. It was all coming together and Hanna cried out again, her back arching, as the orgasm smashed through her. A spurt of cum exploded through her fingers, jetting across the quilt. "AAaaarrrrrrgggghhhh."

Panting Veronica pulled the dildo from Hanna's ass with a pop. The teen collapsed forward, her arms outspread and her breath too coming in spurts as she tried to recover from the intense butt-banging orgasms. Mona was still upright, screaming away as the dildo pounded into her ass; Hanna knew that Pam was a regular jogger and obviously that fitness regime was paying off - for Mona at least. Her friend's back arched and she squealed as she came again, "Fuck, aaaarrrghhh, yesssss."

Hanna rolled onto her side and swivelled round so that her face was opposite her friend's butt. She watched in depraved fascination as the toy repeatedly and speedily vanished between the teen cheeks and into the anal tunnel. The blonde teen looked at Veronica, the older woman had got off the bed and moved to a comfy seat, sitting down and watching Mona and Pam fuck away. She saw Hanna was looking at her and smiled, her finger slowly moving down the dick like it was real, "Let me get my breath back."

Hanna grinned seductively, "For a minute." She turned back to watch Pam's fake phallus sodomise Mona's tush, her fingers moving to her own slick slot and rubbing it gently. As she watched she mentally counted to sixty, though she briefly lost count as Mona gave an extra loud squeal and it was probably a minute and half before she swung herself off the bed and sashayed over to Veronica, her hips swaying and her titties rocking. She stopped in front of the Milf, "Have you recovered yet?" she asked seductively, her fingers sliding apart her pussy to show the wet pink.

The Milf grinned at her, "I'm still exhausted, so why don't you do the hard work and I'll sit back and think of America."

"You mean..." Hanna said twisting, "you want this..." she placed her hands on her ass cheeks and spread them showing the hole, "on that big plastic cock," she tossed her head over her shoulder, gazing lustfully down at the large toy.

"That's the idea" Veronica grinned, pointing the strap-on upwards.

Hanna reversed backwards, between the older woman's outstretched legs, stopping as the back of her thighs hit the edge of the seat. She reached backwards to find the arms to grip to and then slowly began to lower herself. One of Veronica's hands reached out for her waist, gently pushing her to one side and guiding her to the dick, held upright in her other hand. The blonde teen giggled in satisfaction as she felt the touch of the toy's tip at her asshole and followed it with a moan of pleasure as she went down, impaling herself on the thick and lengthy hunk of plastic. The entrance was easier and more satisfying, the ache so small as to be almost unnoticeable and the feelings of pleasure starting straight away. 

"That's it Hanna, come on down my dick," Veronica murmured behind her, the older woman's hand moving from the toy to Hanna's cunt, gently stroking the slick slit as the teen slid her ass further onto the dick.

"Mmmnnn, yes," Hanna moaned, her back stretching and straightening. She pushed down, taking more and more of the dick in her back hole. Now she was in control she could go as fast and deep as she wanted, she felt liberated and fulfilled, hot and horny. She bounced her butt up and down, taking all the cock she could and going as fast as she could, "OOOhhhhh, urrrrhhh."

On the bed Mona gave a final shriek, her back arching so much her stomach almost hit the bed. Pam pulled out, panting and sweating. For a moment Hanna could see the gaping hole of her best friend, stretched wide by the dick, wrinkles spreading from battered rosebud which contained a dark cavernous hole. Then Mona dropped forward with a groan that was as much exhaustion and pleasure. Hanna was fitter, she could carry on. And she did, rising and falling like a jackhammer, slamming her well-used ass down the dick.

"Watching you is so hot," Pam grinned. The naked Milf had positioned herself on the side of the bed, one hand rubbing the naked buttocks of the face-down Mona, the other playing with her own pussy, the strap-on pushed enough to the side that a finger could graze over the Milf's clit. "You take that cock so deep."

It was a turn-on for Hanna as well, she was finding she was a real lesbian slut, something she'd long suspected but never proved. There was something really pussy tingling in getting butt-fucked by one hot older woman as another stared at her lustfully. The teen smiled and nodded, licking her lips enticingly, "I love big strap-on dildos," she answered with a passionate moan.

"Do you think you could take two at once?" Pam asked, she dropped hers back into position and smiled at the blonde.

"I'm sure you could," said Veronica from behind her.

Hanna considered, for at least two or three seconds, then she nodded and giggled. "I could."

She pushed herself up onto Veronica, so that the older woman was holding her in position and her feet rested on the Milf's thighs, her legs as spread as the mature lawyer. The teen placed her hands on the arm rests and looked at Pam, "Come fuck my spare hole."

It was Veronica who reached round and opened it, her fingers prying open the cunt with ease. It was so wet and slick with lust and use Pam had no problem sliding her strap-on in, gripping the teen's shoulder for balance as the hard dildo went deep. "Mmmnnn," Hanna groaned in pleasure. Having two cocks in her felt great, even better than one.

And then Pam began to fuck her...

Hard...

Over the years to come Hanna would be the middle of a lesbian sandwich hundreds of times; at college her sorority would nickname her the dyke dp queen in their year book and hardly a member wouldn't have her multiple times. But she'd always remember her first time with the most affection. Pam pounded fast and hard, spearing the toy all the way down, whilst Veronica rose to meet her, her strap-on slamming as speedily and deep, so that they seemed to crash in the middle, both hitting the thin membrane wall and threatening to break through. Nerves Hanna never knew she had began to zing and zang, shooting messages of ecstasy to her brain with the rapidity of a machine-gun burst. She squealed in excitement, "Oooohh, yessss, ooohhh God, yessss, double-fuck me hard."

The two older women took her at her word and pounded in unison, their large dildos filling the teen's hole so completely she felt like she was being split. It was worth it, she'd enjoyed the sex before, the anal sex had led to orgasmic heights she'd never reached before, but it was like comparing a hill to Everest. The orgasmic ecstasy hit her in a continuous rush of pleasure, burning her and melting her insides, turning her brain to mush and her nerves to flaming wires. "Aaarrrrghh," she screamed, "Aaaarrrrghhh."

Pam's tits were bouncing against her, slapping her like two beach balls. And each time she came down or Veronica came up she could feel the lawyer's boobs squashing against her back, the nipples hard like iron. On the bed she was dimly aware that Mona had turned over and was watching the dping lasciviously, her fingers rubbing her slot as furiously, obviously turned on by her best friend taking two strap-ons at once. Hanna didn't care, all she wanted was the pleasure inside her to last forever.

"AAarrrrghh," her feet scrunched up, the toes digging at Veronica's thighs. "Aaarrrghh" her hands squeezed the chair, the nails deep in the fabric. "Aaaarrrrghh," her head rocked like her neck was rubber.

"Yes, yes, yes," grunted Pam as she slammed the pussy deep.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," panted Veronica in reply as she butt-pounded the other hole just as vigorously.

"Aaarrrrggghh, fuuuuckkk, yesssss," Hanna shrieked her body encased in ecstatic bliss. It was like she was burning in hell, it was like she was floating in heaven. It was the best fucking Hanna could ever hope to receive, not just for her first time, but ever. The teen shrieked and shuddered, her body shaking between the two older women like a rag doll being pulled apart. "AAarrrrrrghhh," she came again with an intensity that almost snapped her spine and a scream that tore her throat. "Aaaaarrrghhhhh, yessssss, aaaarrghhh, fuuuckkk..."

She hoped it would never end.

But it must, like all good things - a panting Pam pulling the sopping toy from Hanna's aching cunt. Without the older woman pinning her down Hanna found herself falling forward. Pam caught her shoulders and lifted her up, turning her head gently towards Veronica. The older lawyer stood and took the blonde's chin in her hand, pulling her mouth upwards to hers. They kissed. On the bed Mona was lying on her back as Pam crawled onto her to place her lips on the teen's.

Hanna relaxed in Veronica's mouth. If this was the consequences of being caught shoplifting she was hoping to be caught on a regular basis...


End file.
